Petska: One Shots
by Petskalove
Summary: Just a little of Petska. Fluff and smut. *RPF*
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been writing tons of Petska oneshots so I thought why not upload them? So r&r (: **

**'What Happens In Vermont' **

As they pulled up to the hotel driveway. Mariska was already jumping out of her seat. She was like a little kid in a candy store. She loved being up here. It was so quiet and peaceful. She loved to get away and spend time with Peter. They had never had much time to spend together with juggling work, kids, and the foundation. So they liked to get away for romantic mini vacations as Peter called them.

She rushed him out of the car wanting to get their weekend started already.

"Babe calm down Vermont is not going anywhere." He said as he pulled the suitcase from the back.

"Peter we are wasting precious time. Hurry up slow poke." She pulled her bag threw the front door.

He smiled and sighed. She got a little carried away on these vacations. But he always thought with everything she does she deserves to get carried away every once in awhile. He walked through the front doors and seen she was already rushing to the elevator. He followed and they rode up to their room.

"So you know they have amazing mountains and trails through the woods that we could do." She said as she slid the room key threw the door.

"We can do them later. We can defiantly get pictures. Because the nature up here is beautiful. What do you want to do first?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

She cuddled her head into his chest inhaling his scent that she loved so much. She looked up into his gorgeous eyes and smiled. He leaned in cupping her face and kissed her lightly. She pulled away and hugged into his chest again.

"I think we should take a walk and then come back here and order room service and take a hot bubble bath together."

"Mm, sounds good." He said kissing her neck.

After they finally got ready they rushed to find a path. Mariska pulled Peter making him rush down the hill.

"Marish babe calm down. I promise the path will still be there."

She turned around and gave him a sad face because of his slowness.

"Okay I'm walking faster because I love you and you're cute." He said smiling at her face.

She smiled wide. "Thank you. I love you more. Now lets go baby."

They walked for at least 2 hours. They took pictures of different things. Even a picture of them by a bridge. They finally settle down on the edge of the river after Peter took a photo of it. Mariska was snuggled into his chest.

"I know I tell you this a lot. But I am honesty so thankful for you. You have given me everything I could ever ask for in life. You've made my life a million times better. You've showed me what true love is and I don't think I'll ever be able to properly thank you enough. I honestly love you so much." She said looking up at him.

He kissed her nose.

"You've thanked me by giving me 3 beautiful children and giving me the honor to be your husband. You're absolutely perfect. I love you to babe more than I ever thought was possible."

"Well we should head back."

She stood up and helped him up. They locked hands and walked back to the hotel.

"I feel like a hot shower would be better." She said as they entered their room.

Peter nodded and pulled his coat off throwing it on the bed. She walked into the bathroom and started the shower and stripped off her clothes. She slid the glass shower door open and climbed in letting the hot water hit her. Peter opened the shower door and climbed in behind her. She turned around facing him. She would never get tired of his perfect build body. She knew that he would always know what to do to drive her wild.

He leaned his head down capturing her lips running his tongue acrossed her bottom lip. She responded by opening her mouth allowing him access. Their tongues fought for dominance. She pressed her body against his snaking her arms around his neck. He grabbed her and picked her up without any epic and pushed her against the glass. He moved his mouth to her neck dragging his tongue slowly along her skin. She let out a little breathy moan. She put her head into his neck and bit down hard making him moan.

"Oh god baby, please I need you." She begged.

Without wasting time he pushed into her making gasp. He moved in and out of her slowly. She dragged her nails down his back. He sucked on her neck as he thrusted in harder. She moaned out as he picked up the speed making her climax get closer with each thrust. He released a hand that was holding her one leg and reached down between them as rubbed her clit making her dig her nails deeper into his skin. He felt her inner walls tighten on him and she felt her climax take over her body. She finally let go and came with a shudder and his climax was soon after. She breathed hard and looked in his eyes.

"Take me to bed." She said kissing his lips softly.

He turned the shower off and carried her back to bed. She laid in his chest planting small kisses as he ran a hand through her wet hair.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

He kissed her head and the both drifted off to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

Mariska came through the front door and stood there sighing. Peter walked down the stairs and kissed her looking at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She looked up to his face smiled slightly.

"Nothing, have fun today?" She asked as she pushed past him and walked up the stairs.

"I guess." He said walking behind her. "You wanna talk?"

"No not really."

She pushed open their bedroom door as she pulled her clothes off and walked to the closet.

"Mariska Magdolna Hargitay!"

She walked out of her closet dressed in her nighty and looked at him.

"You did not just call me my full name!"

He threw his hands up and walked into the bathroom.

"Karl Peter Frederic Albert Hermann do not walked away from me!" She walked into the bathroom and put her hand on her hip as he brushed his teeth.

He looked up at her and looked back down to the sink.

"You are angry and I don't know why so I'm just not going to talk to you." He said as he put his tooth brush down.

Her eyes got bigger and she went to open her mouth but he continued to talk.

"Mariska you kept doing this. You bring Olivia Benson home. I want my wife. You aren't a sex crimes detective, you are married, you have 3 kids, and a husband. You are an ACTRESS. Stop acting." He said as he moved her out of the way. He kissed her forehead and crawled into bed.

She stood there and then turned around and looked at him.

"I can't believe you called me by my full name." She said as she got into bed. "I'm sorry." She looked at him and seen his eyes were closed.

"It's fine. I called your full name because you were talking. I knew you'd talk to me then." He grinned.

She smacked his arm and laughed. He leaned up and kissed her lightly.

"I love you Mariska Magdolna Hargitay." He smiled.

"I love you to Karl Peter Frederic Albert Hermann." She laid down and cuddled into him.

Mariska rolled over and felt the bed empty. She sat up and frowned. She picked up her phone and wrapped her robe around her. She walked down the stairs and heard the kids laughing in the kitchen. She walked in and kissed them all on the top of their heads. She walked over to Peter and kissed him lightly.

"You kids ready to go away from the weekend." Peter said as he clapped his hands together.

They all clapped and smiled.

"Why didn't you wake me? I need to get packed."

"No you need to go and relax because you are staying home with me. The kids are going to the beach with their gram."

She squinted not understanding.

"Just go!" He smiled

She looked at him again. She turned and hugged the kids and kissed them.

"I love you guys. I'll see you soon." She said as Peter scooted her up the stairs.

She walked up the stairs and climbed back in bed. She scrolled threw her twitter as she waited.

She fell asleep with her phone in her hand. Peter smiled as he walked in the room and threw his shoes off and got into bed with her. She stirred awake and smiled.

"So why didn't we go with the kids?"

"Because we are going to have our on vacation, is that okay queen?"

She smiled at him. "I do not call myself 'the queen' my fans do. "

He smiled and kissed her. "No I just figured we need some time to do what we did before we had kids."

"You mean walk around nude and have sex wherever we want? Because that's what we did. " She laughed.

"Well yes that exactly what I mean."

She looked at him and made a face.

"I am not walking around nude. I'm not a size 4 anymore. "

"Mariska, you're perfect. You may not be a size 4 but you are flawless."

She smiled and kissed him. She climbed on him never breaking the kiss. She ripped his shirt off and the buttons went flying everywhere. She pulled the shirt off and threw it. He slipped his hand under her nighty and grabbed her breast making her squirm around on him. He took her nipple in between his thumb and index finger making her moan into his mouth. She unbuckled his belt but he flipped her over and pushed his way on top of her. He stripped down till he was naked. He got back on top of her and pressed their bare bodies together as he kissed down her body. He kissed down to her chest and took one of the pink nipples into his mouth making her bit her lip. He swirled his tongue over the tip. He did the same to the other one. Then he moved down her body dragging his tongue down her stomach. He got down to her smooth shaved mount and ran his tongue in between her thighs, teasing her.

"Peter…please." She moaned.

He smiled up at her.

Then without warning he plunged his tongue inside her making her shut her legs but he pushed them down, pinning them to the bed as he continued. He removed him mouth from her and pushed a finger inside of her causing another moan. He added another finger as he moved them in and out of her.

"I need you inside of me." She begged, her voice husky full of desire.

He moved back up her body and kissed her before pushing his full length into her making her gasp. He pumped in and out of her slowly. She needed more of him so she forced him to flip over and she climbed on top. She slowly eased herself on him until his full length was inside of her. She then rocked her hips. She moved fast as he grabbed her hips for support as he thrusted upward into her. She pushed her hands onto his chest as the feeling intensified. She moaned and screamed.

Finally he felt her inside walls tightening and clamping down on him and felt himself explode inside of her making her climax. She felt her body began to shake as she got closer to her point and she finally released. She moved her hip until she felt his body relax. She collapsed on top off his body panting as the sweat rolled off of them both.

"I am so ready for this weekend." She smiled.


End file.
